The sleep over of doom
by invaderscene411
Summary: Zim over hears a few girls talking about having a sleep over. He gets interested and plans to go to the house disguised as a human girl. what he doesn't expect is for Dib to follow...
1. the sleep over of doom

Zim is sitting in class when the bell rings. Everyone gets up and leaves like they always do out the doors or the windows. Zim walks out the front door of the skool and over hears some girls talking.

Girl 1: I can't wait for tonight.

Girl 2: Ya it will be awesome!

Girl 3: ya….

Zim walks over to them dib watches him.

Zim: what are you talking about its just going to be another horrible earth night?

Girl 1: uhm….. we're having a sleep over…. Why do you care?

Girl 2: ya?

Zim: uhm…

Dib walks over to them.

Dib: he's just jealous he can't come… or he doesn't know what a sleep over is…. Hmmmm….

Zim: no of course I know what a sleep over is….. I've had tons of sleep overs before.

Dib: really then… what do you do at your sleep overs?

Zim: what any other normal human pig would do….

Girl 1: Ya…. Well at our sleep overs we tell stories and secrets…. That's why it's so special it's girls only too….

Dib: when isn't it girls only?

Girl 2: uh, I don't know….

Zim: Hmmmm… well I have to go home…. Ya home….

Dib: oh god….

Zim kicks Dib and walks down the street a bit, the girls laugh and all walk in the other direction.

**Zim's house later**

Zim sits on the couch next to Gir.

Zim: Hay Gir have you ever had a sleep over?

Gir: why yes, yes I have…..

Gir looks up like he is remembering something then back at Zim.

Gir: they pretty fun.

Zim: really how?

Gir: you have pillow fights and play games! I like cake!

Zim: hm… Gir that was no use to me at all…. Hay, wait Gir if I go to this "sleep over" maybe the humans can tell me something that will be a use to me! Aha! Gir come let us go put our disguises on!

Gir: I get to come! Yahahahaha! SLEEP OVER!

Zim: yes Gir sleep over…..

**Later than later at the girl's house**

Zim is wearing a crappy girl disguise. He has short black hair with a small pink bow in one side of the wig. He is also wearing purple eye contacts. Gir is wearing his normal dog disguise but he has one bow in his ear and a pink collar.

Zim knocks on the door. A girl wearing pink bunny PJs answers the door; she was one of the girls at Zim's skool.

Girl 1: yes? What do you want?

Zim (trying his best to do a girl voice): uhm… I'm here for the sleep over….ya

Girl 1: uhm, okay I don't know you though…

Zim: oh y aim new here! Can I please come inside?

Girl 1: okay, what's your name?

Zim: uh…. Miz… Miz is my name.

Girl 1: okay come on in….

Zim walks inside behind the girl who keeps looking down at Gir. They reach a door that has a sign that says: Rin's room. They walk in the room and there are about 2 or 3 other girls in the room. The room is a bright pink and has a purple carpet. There are 3 different beds and a big T.V that was playing a movie. Gir looks up at Zim who is looking around the room. Most of the girls look at Gir and smile. Gir is waving to everyone.

Zim (miz): so what do we do?

Girl 1(rin): do whatever im sure someone else will come over….

Zim (miz): uh what?

Zim sits down on the floor, some of the girls come over to pet Gir. Gir just smiles and moves closer to them.


	2. The pillow fight begins

A few hours pass its 12:00 at night when the door bell rings. Rin who is laying on the floor half asleep gets up and looks over at Zim.

Rin: told ya!

Zim shrugs he is still fully awake, Gir is sleeping next to him while one girl is sleeping and the others are playing truth or dare.

Rin comes back in the room with another "girl" who has long black hair and is wearing clothes that look just like Gaz's clothes. Zim sees who it is… Dib.

Zim (in his normal voice): Why are you here!

Dib: uhm… who are you!

Rin looks at them both: uhm, okay awkward….

Dib sits next to another girl playing truth or dare.

Zim (his girl voice again): uh why are you here?

Dib: I have my reasons?

Girl 2: truth or dare?

Dib: uh… huh?

Girl 2: truth or dare?

Dib: uhm….. Truth I guess….

Girl 2: hhhhmmm….. do you like that Dib kid at our skool?

Dib: Ya I like him what's wrong with Dib? Huh?

Girl 2: uhm…. He's weird…

Dib: NO HE'S NOT!

Girl 3: its your turn go!

Dib: oh… (he looks at zim) Miz is that your name? Truth or dare?

Zim: yes…. Uhm…. Truth….

Dib: aha! Are you an alien or human? You cannot lie now ZIM!

Zim:…. Really what do I look like to you?

Dib: well that's one way I guess.

Zim smiles all the girls look at dib.

Dib: what?

Girl 3: lets play a different game this is boring now…

Girl 2: ya…

Zim gets up and that wakes up Gir.

Gir yawns and grabs a pillow to sleep with. Dib looks at Gir's pillow and at Zim.

Dib: I have the perfect game.

Dib grabs Gir's pillow and hits Zim with it.

Zim: AAAA!

Zim grabs a bigger pillow and hits Dib with it.

Dib and Zim fight on the floor with pillows and any other things they could use while the girls cheered and Gir slept on a bed.

Dib: I will win Zim! You can bet on that!

Zim: oh Ya well you can bet that I'm not betting on that you will win Dib!

Dib (stands still confused): wait what?

Zim comes in and hits Dib in the face with a pillow. It knocks him to the floor.

Dib: ow…

The girls stare at Zim waiting for him to say something. But Zim stands and laughs at Dib.

Girl 2: wow….

Girl 3: that wasn't very nice…

Rin: really funny!

Rin laughs with Zim, Zim turns around and hits her with the pillow. Dib gets up off the floor and hits Zim with his pillow. Zim falls to the floor.

Zim: uhg…. Ow

Dib laughs at Zim and Rin looks super mad. Dib notices Rin. She gets up with Zim. Dib hands her his pillow. Zim brushes himself off and fixes his wig that was knocked out of place. Rin smiles at Zim and he smile back then Rin hits him again with Dib's pillow. Dib laughs some more with Rin.


	3. the awkward ending

**Even later that night**

It's around 2:00 in the morning, everyone except Dib and Zim are asleep. Dib is trying hard to stay awake and Zim doesn't look tiered at all.

Zim: why are you still awake?

Dib: I'm waiting for you to fall asleep.

Zim: Ha-Ha Zim does not need sleep! _I am to amazing…._

Dib: uhm, everyone sleeps for at least a few minutes…

Zim: Everyone except me!

Dib: well then why did I come here?

Zim: cause you thought that if I was asleep it would be easier to show this Earth what I really am and blah blah blah…

Dib: I know that! Now there's no point if you don't sleep!

Zim: Yes and it makes you angry! Which makes me happy! Hahahahaha Dib-monkey!

Dib: You jerk….

**The end**


End file.
